The Bulgarian's Catch
by Broken.is.my.name
Summary: 'Tri-Wizard Tournament,' Marcus sneered, 'Just another excuse for the fame and fortune Dumbledore wants.' Well, that was until Flint met Krum, Flint fell for Krum. And Krum felt exactly the same way. A/U: Here's to the Journey of a Lifetime. 3
1. Enter, Viktor Krum

Welcome to the newest story! :D

Author: SlytherinPrincess1993

Title: The Bulgarian's Catch

Chapter: 1, Enter, Viktor Krum

Characters: Marcus Flint, Viktor Krum, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Crouch Jr, Crouch Sr, Karkaroff, Fleur Delacour, Cedric Diggory, etc.,

Summary: **He's never been one for famous wizards or witches. **_He's never been one for Mini-Death Eaters.__** They will discover their own path, together.**_

Marcus Flint is a 7th year Slytherin at Hogwarts when Durmstrang and Beauxbatons arrive early September for the Twi-Wizard Tournament. He doesn't really see Viktor Krum, but the Professional Quidditch Player definitely sees him, and _wants_ him. But Marcus doesn't see why; Viktor is famous, good looking…so why would he want Marcus, the ugly, brutish oaf of Slytherin House?

Xxxx : Line Break : xxxX

Marcus Owen Flint sat at the Slytherin Table in the Great Hall, hardly listening during the headmaster's speech. Oh, sure. He was looking at the headmaster, but his thoughts were elsewhere. His father had told him something big was going to happen this year, but wouldn't elaborate, leaving the seventeen year old soon-to-be Death Eater wondering.

He couldn't help but be nervous. All summer of practicing to win against the Gryffindork's Seeker, Harry Potter, plus his summer work and his so called 'girl-friend' had taken up his thoughts for anything else.

So when Dumbledore said "Twi-wizard Tournament", his attention snapped up to his Head of House, who gave a slight nod upon see his gaze. He then turned his head back to the Headmaster, who had by then opened his arms wide.

The loud creak of the doors made everyone swerve in their seats to look at the lovely young women with knee-length baby blue dresses and swuave blue hats as they made their debut. He recognized several of them as Veela, but unlike every other male in the room (Minus the teachers and Potter), he didn't drool or stutter, or in Draco's case, twitch like mad in hopes one of them would notice him trying to act cool.

Rolling his dark eyes, Marcus slapped Draco upside the back of his head, causing the fourth year blonde to yelp loudly before glaring at him. He only smirked, and turned his attention to the Headmaster.

"-Proud sons of Durmstrang!" Dumbledore roared, and the doors re-opened to admit about thirteen-fourteen young men who wore all brown with black highlights. About six were in fur cloaks, but all of them had heavy combat boots. When the last entered, Marcus felt his breath catch in his throat, not even hearing the undignified and very unmanly squeal from Draco's mouth.

And when those eyes turned his way in search of the noise, only to lock onto his gaze, they were-

Xxxx : Line Break : xxxX

"_Perfect,_" the Bulgarian murmured softly, laying on his bed in the ship. He kept replaying the scene over and over in his mind, as he had since the announcement of the tournament. He had even asked around, cornering a skimpy little blonde boy called Draco Malfoy, to ask the name of the dark haired boy with delicious dark eyes. Plump lips, perfect pale skin…

He shook himself out of his thoughts as a loud knock echoed in his room, the result of one of his ship mates pounding on the ancient wooden door. He swung himself out of his bed, calling, "Coming!"

Viktor slipped on his boots, not bothering to tie them, and went to his door. Each time his feet landed on the ground, a resounding _thump!_ could be heard. When he finally reached his door, he opened it to find his best friend Adrian just outside with a book from the Hogwarts Library.

"Come in, come in, Adrian," Viktor said, smirking as a grunt came from his friends chest. The other boy dropped onto his bed, and only glanced up after a moment, a sheepish smile on his lips.

" 'ello, Viktor. Vhat are yoo doo'ing this evening?"

"Noffing, Adrian. Vell, I vas thinking about Hogvarts, you know. She is beautiful," Viktor replied softly, looking out his window to see the castle. Adrian, looking confused at his friends back, rose and went to stand beside him.

"Yes, she is beautiful, Viktor. Come now, vhat is the matter, my friend?" Adrian asked, placing a hand onto Viktor's shoulder. The larger boy turned, staring his friend right in the eye, before speaking.

"Eet is a boy, Adrian. A Slytherin boy, by thee name ov Marcus Flint," his tone was almost remorseful, but really, he was already desperately wishing the night could be over so he could see the beautiful boy again.

The other Bulgarian boy only shook his head, "You know ve cannot get involved, Viktor. Eet is better, Karkaroff said so!"

"He…he looks abused, Adrian!" Viktor exclaimed, "He looks abused and upset, I vouldn't doubt his unhappiness due to those eediots!"

"Perhaps that is so, Viktor," Adrian placed a hand on his friend's chest, trying to placate, "But ve are here for the tournament, not for you to find a lover."

Viktor's whole demeanor drooped, and Adrian immediately scowled. Perhaps this 'Marcus' person would be good for his friend, Adrian sighed as he thought. Turning, he pulled his hand from Viktor's chest, picked up his book and left to return to the Library of Hogwarts. He had met a nice little minx there while he was studying some light spells… Perhaps she could help…

Xxxx : Line Break : xxxX

"Herm-i-own-ninny!" Adrian called out, racing through the Library to find her. The bushy haired girl greeted him with a shocked look, placing a finger to her lips. He quieted obediently, and walked to a more secluded spot with her. When they were finally alone and seated, her hand slipped delicately into his own larger hand.

"What is it, Adrian?" came her soft voice, as big brown eyes looked up at him.

"Eet is Viktor, Viktor Krum, you know, yeah? He has found a person here at Hogvarts he vould like to get to know," he answered. Hermione nodded, gazing down at their interlaced fingers, before speaking again.

"Do you know who it is?"

"Marcus. Marcus Fli-"

"Flint. I know him. He's a seventh year Slytherin," the fourth year Gryffindor supplied, smiling. "I don't know him personally, however. But I'm sure I can get him to meet Viktor for you."

"That vould be vondervull, Herm-i-own-ninny," he struggled a bit with her name, earning a bit of giggle from her.

"I'll see what I can do, Adrian," the girl promised.

Xxxx : Line Break : xxxX

"Flint!" rang into his ears, and he faltered in his steps to turn back, "Hey Flint!"

"What, Granger?" he asked, bored out of his mind already. He had had to have her tutoring help already, in preparation for his NEWTs.

She bit her lip as she grabbed the sleeve of his robe and dragged him to an unoccupied classroom.

"Granger, why the devil to did you drag me here?" Marcus hissed, his dark eyes flashing dangerously.

"Well, Flint…I was talking to one of the Durmstrang students. Adrian? He, uh, he came to me asking for help and I sort of need your help to help him," she blurted out. Then flushed a delicate shade of red, which he smirked at.

"And what does Adrian need my help with?"

"Viktor Krum may, uh, well, he may like you. Just a little bit?" she squeaked, pinching her forefinger and thumb together. He could only gape.

"Viktor Krum, Bulgarian Seeker, may like **me**?" he ground out, before barking out a harsh laugh that wiped her small smile off her face, "What a joke, Granger. Congratulations. You actually had me fooled for a moment there. Nobody, not even Krum, could ever like me. I'm ugly. I'm hideous, I'm mean, and I'm cruel. Not to mention, I'm to be marked after I leave Hogwarts." He hissed at her. She drew back, slightly frightened.

"B-but-"

"No buts, Granger. Go tell the Bulgarian I'm not interested," huffing, Marcus turned stalked from the room. He was late to class, but didn't care.

After class, he appeared in the Great Hall, and tried to eat something. But knowing Snape was looking at him, and having Draco next to him deep in conversation with Krum (he snorted), he was having difficulty. So, without finishing anything on his plate, he stood up in the middle of the end-of-night speech and without looking back, walked from the great hall.

He never even noticed when a certain Bulgarian stood up abruptly, much to everyone's shock, and strode out after him.

"Marcus!" came out loudly, and he cringed, his step faltering. He would have tripped, had a strong, muscled arm not come out and wrapped tightly around his waist to prevent it. From that simple touch alone, time seemed to stand still until he tilted his head to look at the person who had saved him the humiliation.

He almost fainted when he saw it was Viktor Krum.

"Are you alright?" came rumbling voice of the Bulgarian.

"Y-yeah," he answered shakily, detaching himself quickly from the older boy's embrace.

"Are you sure?" Viktor asked, showing concern clearly on his face.

A scrambling was heard as four sets of voices, no FIVE sets, came floating out of the hall. He turned chalk white, glanced at Viktor, and then fled.

The strangled cry of "Marcus, wait!" from Viktor, and the cries of "Flint! Stop!" from Granger and Draco were lost on him as he ran. He couldn't face them. Not after that joke Granger had tried to play.

But, after what Krum had just done, he thought as he ran, was it really a joke? Or was **he** genuinely interested in him?

He came to skidded halt just outside the portrait hole of the common room, and gasping out the password, raced inside. He cast a silencing spell around his curtains and dove onto his bed, the constricting feeling of his chest only getting worse as tears now threatened to overwhelm his eyes. Before long, the Flint heir was steadily crying.

He knew he wasn't good-looking. He also knew his personality was shit, and that he wasn't something anyone wanted to look at. Hell, he was worthless at magic, too! Why would Viktor-Bloody-Krum want anything to do with him?

_Easy enough to answer, _Marcus thought angrily, wiping the tears from his eyes, _He just wants to get my hopes up. He only wants to use me, then throw me away!_

At this thought, he clutched a pillow tightly to his chest and buried his face into the soft white fabric, allowing the tears to come freely, allowing a single, heart-wrenching sob to be forced from his chest.

_Yes, he liked Viktor Krum. International Bulgarian Seeker… And there was nothing he could do to stop this slowly but surely growing attraction he had only just allowed himself to start feeling after years of hearing he was a worthless-no-good-son-of-a-hag nothing._

Xxxx : Line Break : xxxX

What had he done? He had asked Adrian, Adrian's Herm-i-own-ninny, Harry Potter and Potter's little Redhead, Weasley. He had no idea what had made the seventh year run off, looking like he wanted to cry.

Only when a boy named Hugh came out with another Slytherin, also named Adrian, did Hermione, Potter and the Weasley pounce, demanding the two go after Marcus and forcing him out of Slytherin.

Needless to say, both seventh years ended up looking extremely bad with all the hexes the three young Gryffindor's had unleashed. They scampered off, yelling back that they'd get Marcus right away, both with fear in their eyes.

"Vhat did I do, Herm-i-own-ninny?" Viktor asked the girl, but it was Potter who answered softly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Viktor. Hermione didn't get a chance to tell you guys, but I had followed her when she went to talk to him. He's…he's convinced you three are just trying to pull a joke on him. He's never dated, never had anyone go up to him. Pretty much everything towards him has been negative. But…for more, go to Draco Malfoy. That annoying blonde prat that had you immersed in Quidditch," the raven-haired boy said truthfully. Viktor looked shocked his Marcus had never had anyone before.

Well, Viktor decided, he was going to change that. And he wouldn't take no for an answer.

Xxxx : Line Break : xxxX

Hey guys! I hope you like it! :D :D :D

I noticed NOBODY's done a MF/VK at all, and I wanted to do one! So, here it is! :D :D

Again.

Title: The Bulgarian's Catch

By: SlytherinPrincess1993

Please Read&Review, and I'll do a one shot of any two HP Characters of your guys choosing. (I **do** realize the woman's list is far shorter than the Men's. But, I do mostly SLASH (M/M) writing with Mpreg, so….please gimme a break :D Thanks!)

**Men:**

Marcus Flint

Lord Voldemort/Tom Marvolo Riddle

Harry Potter

Viktor Krum

Draco Malfoy

Ron Weasley

Seamus Finnegan

Dean Thomas

Cormac McLaggen

Albus Dumbledore

Gellert Grindlewald

Albus Severus Potter

Scorpius Malfoy

James Potter (Sr)

James Potter (Jr)

Fred/George Weasley

Percy Weasley

Bill Weasley

Charlie Weasley

**Women:**

Fleur Delacour

Hermione Granger

Ginny Weasley

Rose Weasley

Lily Potter (Sr)

Lily Potter (Jr)

Minerva McGonagall

Cho Chang

Lavender Brown

Parvati/Padma Patil

Trelawney

Luna Lovegood

Pansy Parkinson

Katie Bell

Angelina Johnson


	2. Kisses and Fainting Spells

**Hola, all! :D :D**

**Back to updating this story! :D :D**

XxxX

Marcus was fast asleep when Adrian Pucey and his friend Hugh stumbled into the dorm at Draco's insistence. They were a little drunk, a lot irritated and extremely horny. So, it was no surprise when Marcus woke to Adrian's screams.

"_Hugh! Augh! Yes, right there- Oh god yes!"_

He flinched, knowing he should have just stayed asleep, but with how loud the two were being, he knew it would have been futile. So, he simply lay on his back and twiddled his thumbs idley.

Moments later, he heard Hugh grunt and a low moan from Adrian, knowing they'd go a few more rounds before being completely wiped out for the night.

(_A few hours Later_)

He was still in his bed, having moved to sit with his back against the headboard, Adrian and Hugh's fierce coupling washing over him as they both came for the fourth time that night.

Disgust overwhelmed him and he couldn't take it anymore. He had to leave before they sobered up.

Pushing open his curtains, he stepped out onto the floor and picked up his robe. Slipping it on, he looked around the corner. It was a mistake.

Hugh was on top, thrusting slowly into Adrian's body, who's hips were canted and his toned legs clenched tightly around Hugh's lean waist. For being the bigger of the two, Hugh was being far more gentle than Marcus had ever seen him, and watched in morbid fascination as Hugh leaned down and pressed lips firmly against the other boy's. Neither noticed him, but he noticed that each time Hugh thrust against Adrian, the blonde boy shuddered and squirmed, a low keening nose escaping him.

Shaking his head, he returned to the task and set about finding his shoes. After he found them, he fled the room before Adrian and Hugh could begin thinking straight.

When he reached the common room, Draco was there, looking extremely worried. Only, the worry was replaced with anger.

"Where are Adrian and Hugh? I told them to grab you hours ago!" He exclaimed, before trying to push past Marcus.

"I wouldn't go up there," he advised quietly, "They're pretty hot and heavy, Malfoy."

Even Draco shuddered at the mental image, and nodded, "Well, their busy. So you're coming with me, Flint. And don't you dare say no!"

He resigned himself to his fate and allowed himself to be led from the common room like a poor little puppy.

XxxxX

As fates would have it, he was cursed. Just. Bloody. Cursed.

Malfoy had led him exactly where he didn't want to be; Near Viktor Krum, Viktor's Adrian, Granger, Potter OR Weasley. He just didn't want to be around them.

"Flint," Granger and Potter said together, before looking at each other and grinning like mad. Viktor only smiled sadly at him, as Adrian gave him a cold look. Weasley however, was not even paying attention and concentrated on doing his homework.

"Malfoy," he turned to the blonde Seeker, "Why the fuck did you bring me here?"

"Because, you like Viktor. Viktor likes you. Time to suck it up like the big boys, Flint. Ask him to the dance."

"Uh, no."

"Why?"

"Because? Besides, I'm not going to some stupid school dance."

"You _vill_ go, iv you know vhat is good vor you, Marcus Flint," came the deep rumble of Viktor's voice. Smooth, Flint, Smooth.

"Why, Krum?" he asked, placing his hands on his lean hips, "Why am I going? I don't want to go!"

"So, you vill not go as my date?" This shocked him. Completely and utterly shocked him.

"…"

XxxxX

Viktor's POV

He looked at the tall but still smaller boy before him, and crossed his arms over his broad chest. He was irritated. Very irritated.

He wanted this boy to be his date, he liked this boy. He could only imagine how Marcus Flint tasted.

Would he be soft, like Cherrys? Or be sour like a lemon? Perhaps even as sweet as caramel, while being as silky as the darkest of chocolates? He even pondered upon the other dark haired boy as being as fiery as Firewhiskey, and could hardly restrain himself from jumping the poor Slytherin, his limp erection becoming semi-hard at the thought of Marcus tasting like all of those things.

"So, you vill not go as my date?"

Silence.

For almost five minutes before he re-asked the question.

"Vill you go as my date, Marcus Flint?"

Nothing. Well, maybe a slight flush, and the Slytherin's jaw didn't look so slack. But he noticed something no one else seemed to find, and he longed to make the evident pain and hurt disappear from Marcus' gaze.

He stepped closer, gently interlaced their fingers and led the boy towards the lake. Turning, once they'd stopped, he took Marcus into his arms and whispered softly into his ear, "Vhat is vrong, Marcus? Tell me, yeah, and I vill make it better."

He never expected the other boy to shake his head before he also whispered, "Krum, you can't make it better. No one can. There is too much evil, too much hatred in my life."

"I can try, and I vill succeed, if only vor you, Marcus," Viktor replied, tightening his arms around Marcus' smaller form.

"But-"

"No buts, Marcus. I vill do anything vor you, to prove I am serious. I vould like you to accompany me to the dance, and I vould like to take you out on a date," the Bulgarian Seeker murmured, before lifting Marcus' dark head and lowered his lips slowly, allowing the other boy to pull away if he desired.

Pleased that he did not, Viktor gently crushed their lips together, at first meshing them together. Before long, his tongue had slipped out to lick and caress the soft curves of Marcus' own lips, asking for entrance. Marcus obliged, quickly falling into the part of Submissive Partner. Viktor was thrilled, aching to take care of Marcus, like he so clearly had missed out on being taken care of.

A soft groan, a low moan, and the two were gone to the presence of Draco who had followed to see if Marcus was alright.

Neither noticed how the blonde flushed, or how he had to turn and practically sprinted back to the lake side.

Viktor felt Marcus' hard body yielding to his own, softening and filling the crevices of his own hard body, the Slytherin's arms sliding up to latch around his neck. Their lips parted more willingly, as Marcus initiated the deeper kiss.

Viktor groaned.

Marcus moaned softly in response, then froze.

Pulled away.

Looked at Viktor in horror, before he dislodged himself from Viktor's arms and turned, fleeing the scene.

But not before Viktor could see the new tears shining in his eyes. The tears Viktor wished Marcus would never cry.

XxxxX

Two weeks later, on the date of September nineteenth, Adrian and Hugh walked into the great hall together, looking sad and quite anguished. It was all Adrian could do to stop Hugh from losing the tears gathered in his eyes.

"Adrian, he won't come out; won't talk to us. He's barely eating," Hugh murmured softly, squeazing his boyfriend's hand, "What are we going to do?"

"I dunno, Hugh," the blonde replied, just as softly, "Let's just hope he snaps out of it soon. I don't think he's gone to any classes for the past week, either."

They took a spot near the Malfoy heir, and sat there until Breakfast was over and it was time to get to class.

When the Great Hall was finally almost empty, save a few second year Hufflepuffs, and Snape, the now-sallow figure of Marcus Flint limped into the hall for a meagre breakfast.

He only ate one piece of bread, and took an apple along for the day.

He didn't see his Head of House's concern written all over the man's face.

XxxxX

Viktor, Draco, Hermione nor Harry had seen Marcus for over a week and some days.

Draco was feeling sick. No matter what, he couldn't help but feel this was his fault.

Hermione, for all her booksmarts, could not tell Harry one thing that could be keeping Marcus from appearing.

Harry, however, knew exactly what was keeping Marcus, because he felt much the same way. Oh, no. Not about Viktor Krum. About a certain blonde that had offered him friendship in their first year and he had refused. But, he shook it off and dedicated himself to helping the Seventh year Slytherin.

Viktor, on one hand, was nervous and ashamed. On the other, he was confused, but thrilled. Marcus **had** kissed him back. Which confused him. Why had Marcus run away? Why had he been looking ready to cry?

None of the four could answer their own questions, so when they found Professor Snape looking for Marcus and appearantly not finding the boy, they all began to worry.

Viktor was the first person to step up.

Draco had never seen Snape so livid before in his life.

XxxxX

Marcus was currently curled up in his bed, unhappily doing some of his Transfiguration homework from the beginning of school for NEWTs. Or rather, writing the first essay of the school year.

It wasn't fun, nor was it easy. It was anything **but**, because his thoughts kept circling back to a certain dark haired Bulgarian, and the way his lips had meshed perfectly to the Slytherin's.

Shaking his head, he returned to his work, sighing.

XxxxX

"What do you mean, Marcus _ran away from you!"_ Severus growled, backing the Bulgarian into a corner. His lip twitched, his eyes narrowed, and his hands were on his hips in an angry stance, daring the other man to talk back to him.

Even Hermione had to admit Snape looked sexy like this.

"He ran avay from me, sir," Viktor said, his own eyes widened in fright. The man in black scared the living shit out of him!

"_Professor?"_ came the soft voice. About 8 heads whipped around to stare at the weakened figure of Marcus Flint.

He was holding a hand about his stomach, looking quite pale and sick.

Releasing Krum, Snape threw a disgusted look his way before he moved to support his Slytherin. All the others were shocked at the tenderness Snape showed the boy, as they moved towards the Hospital Wing.

But they weren't counting for the anger when Marcus fell unconscious and Severus Snape let out a bellow of pure anger at his Slytherin's pain.

"_Move, Damnit!"_ the man roared, Marcus already in his arms. They parted and watched in silence as Snape fled the scene, feeling the boy's pulse waning.

'_Marcus, you've got to be okay..'_ his mind whispered softly.


	3. Important Author Update

**Font:** Times New Roman

**Letter Size: **14pt

No spacing.

Authors Note:

Hola, mi compadres!

I am working to write new chapters for five of my stories at the present moment; I wanted to have this Author's Note up sooner, but it's been hard doing a lot lately.

Reason for me not updating as often as I've promised is because I've not been getting enough sleep, so I'm pretty lethargic. I HAVE been to see a professional about this, and said professional believes I'm suffering from **Post Tramatic Stress Disorder** and **Paranoia**, mixed with some mild **Schizophrenia**. 

http : / www . helpguide. Org / mental / post _ traumatic _ stress _ disorder _ symptoms _ treatment . htm

^^^^ Take the spaces out and read up on the Disorder, if you want!

Currently, I'm being looked at by a doctor before we begin experimenting with medication.

I WILL update when I am rested up a bit and get the urge. For now, I hope you readers (new/old) enjoy the updates I've done and will continue to wait patiently.

It is taking a toll not only on my mental health, but my physical health as well. And, well, living at home with an over-bearing father who thinks there's nothing wrong when EVERYTHING's wrong…. Yeah. I don't think I'll be helped any time soon, seeing as he _**refuses**_ to take me to a doctor; He says I don't need it.

Anyway,

Au Revoir,

Avery Athena Black. ^_^

**Stories To Be Updated** _(Listed Below)_

The Struggles of being a Veela Mate –

Nature's Gift –

Midnight Surprises and Lifetime Commitments –

Broken In Pieces I –

It's Not Easy –

**Stories To Be Taken Down, Re-Edited and Re-Posted **_(Listed Below)_

Like A Virgin –

Malfoy's Darkest Desires –

After His Death –

**Stories To Be Edited/Posted Before November 2012**

Untitled – **Description**: Prequal to _After His Death_ and Sequal to _Mauraders Era_ (Lucius and James), this is the story of Draco and Harry. Rivals in school, they fought the growing attraction that they'd felt since the first meeting in Madam Malkin's shop. As they go through Hogwarts years 1-7, they find out more about their two families than they ever thought possible; Like, why is it that the Heirs of both families are ALWAYS soul-mates?

Welcome To My Life: Part One – **Description: **Prequal to a currently in-progress story, and the first of 3, this is the story of Abraxas, Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Exactly in that order. It starts with Part One (I), Abraxas Malfoy. His story of Hogwarts, and then later when he joins the ranks of the First Generation of Death Eaters. Then, his marriage and the birth of his heir, Lucius. Up Until His Death.

Sacrifices Must Be Made: Part Two – **Description: **Sequal to WTML, it retells the ending of Abraxas' sad story and the beginning of Lucius' own. From tormented young child to strong Malfoy Patriarch, follow Lucius through his own time in the Death eater's ranks and the birth/early life of his only son and heir, Draco Lucius Malfoy.

The Fall From Grace: Part Three – **Description: **TFFG is the end of the Malfoy Men Trilogy. Draco Malfoy is in danger of following his father and grandfather's world-wary steps, but meets the Boy Who Lived, and decides to change his families tune of life. It takes hard work, and much guidance from his godfather, but to win the affection of Harry Potter, it's all worth it. Unfortunately, it's not as easy as he first thought.

I hope you enjoy the upcoming instalments!

I shall leave you now to your wonderful thoughts, and I will begin reviewing and upgrading Story Quality immediately.

:p


End file.
